Wind power system monitoring, control and regulation data is often correlated in the time domain. Over recent years the performed monitoring, control and regulation in wind power systems have become increasingly more sophisticated and as a consequence requirements to data processing speed, precision and reliability in data communication and in relation to the temporal correlation of data have increased. Consequently, requirements e.g. to precision in the time domain of a wind power system have increased.